If I were Bella
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: this is a story of what i would do in the forest scene of New Moon if I were Bella. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


(**I don't own anything!)**

**(Bella's POV) **

Edward beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pulled up in front of the house. That was a bad sign. He didn't plan to stay, then. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage.

He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat. That was not normal.

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. _This is bad, this is very bad, _the voice in my head repeated again and again. But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. "Why now? Another year-."

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's clamming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. "When you say _we_-,"

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said, "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going...it's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you Bella."

"Edward you are the reason I'm still alive."

He shook his head, "No, I'm the reason you're in danger in the first place."

I sighed getting frustrated, "Leaving me here isn't going to make the danger go away. Edward you can't leave me."

He stood there against the tree, face straight, he showed no signs of sadness. "Bella, they will follow us, they'll leave you alone."

The tears started to form in my eyes, "Fine! Leave me behind! Go have a happy life without me! Maybe you can find another vampire girl to be with."

He sighed, "Bella, I will always love you…in a way. But please promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered.

"I promise."

He seemed to relax a little. "And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like that again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. it will be as if I never existed. Goodbye Bella." He turned and was suddenly gone.

I stood there, heartbroken and bewildered, "You killed me Edward Cullen, you left and took my soul with you, and now I'll kill myself!" I screamed thinking that he was already too far to hear me. All of a sudden I was pushed onto the moss covered ground with such force it knocked the breath out of me. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me furious. He face was so twisted with anger that it scared me. I crawled back to the tree where I could go no further.

"You don't mean that Bella, tell me you don't mean that!"

The tears were pouring down my face, "Of course I mean it. I sold my soul the day I met you Edward. You're leaving with my soul and without me, I might as well die."

(Alice's POV)

I sat in Carlisle's car looking out the window. Suddenly I had a vision.

_Bella was screaming into the woods and suddenly she was on a cliff. She looked from side to side and then at the sky._

"_You did this to me Edward!" she screamed, "This is your fault, you had to leave me!" She looked down and closed her eyes. She backed up from the edge. She ran back towards it and jumped._

My vision went black. I tried desperately to see her but I couldn't get anything. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"This better be important Alice I'm dealing with something." Edward said as he answered the phone.

"It is," I said. "Are you still with Bella?"

"Yes, why did you have a vision?"

"Sort of, I saw her standing at the edge of a cliff and yelling some things about you and the she ran off of it. Edward if she said she was going to kill herself…she means it."

(Bella's POV)

The tears were pouring down my face, "Of course I mean it. I sold my soul the day I met you Edward. You're leaving with my soul and without me, I might as well die." Edward's cell phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "This better be important Alice I'm dealing with something." He paused and listened. "Yes, why did you have a vision?" Another pause. "She did actually that's why I'm still here. I'll talk her out of it."

"Edward if she kills herself because we left I'm coming back. I'm not letting this hurt Bella."

"No Alice don't just stay there, I'll talk some sense into her." He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. He pinned me to the tree so I couldn't move.

"Edward you're hurting me." I looked at his hands tightly holding my shoulders.

"That was Alice, she had a vision of you killing yourself." He stared me straight in the eye and I couldn't look away.

"I know Edward I heard you talking. And I figured she would because I meant it Edward, if you leave I have no reason to live." My voice was rising as I realized the truth in my words.

He shook me hard, "You promised me Bella! You promised nothing reckless or stupid! Killing yourself is both! You can't break that promise to me!"

"Says who? You've already broken your promise to me! You broke it the minute it came out of your mouth! It will never be like you were never here! I will never live the way I did before you came into my life! And I will never forget you! if you can't keep your promise then why should I keep mine?" I was screaming and crying at the same time. I couldn't live without him. He let me go and I slumped back onto the ground. He backed away and sat down in front of me.

"You feel this strongly about it? I didn't know it would hurt you so much. And there's no changing your mind about this?" I couldn't speak, all I could do why shake and cry. He waited for a few minutes until I was calm.

"No, I will not live without you…I-I can't live without you."

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, "You know; you are so stubborn sometimes." I shrugged. "That's one of the things I love about you. So I guess I don't have a choice. Let's go pack your bags Bella."

I looked up at Edward, "Really?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Really." We stood up and walked into the house. Edward called Carlisle and made it so we would stay in a separate area then the family but still within walking distance. I packed my bags and wrote a note for Charlie. We got into the car and started to drive away from Forks, Washington.


End file.
